The imprint
by Tobias Eaton1
Summary: "MOM hurry up I want to see Jake it's been years hurry otherwise I'm going of over their without you" She is taking forever I've been excited ever since they told me we are moving back to the rez and I can see Jake! I hope he recognizes me. " I'm coming calm down Jellbells I just finished unpacking chill" when we came back to the rez I just threw my stuff in my new room. We leftg.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Jacob imprinted earlier?What if she was a mythical creature? How would they meet is she from the rez or did her parents move to be safer ?


	2. The friend

**AN~sorry for the summary it's my first I didn't know that that would happen also so since that was the start I'm going to start from their anyway I hope you like the story!**

MOM knocked on the door. When it opened Billy was their and he said "hey how are you Kenza? Oh who is this beautiful young lady?" I answer Billy in surprise " Well Billy it's me Belle remember before I moved?" He had a face of surprise and then nodded . Then I heard a familiar" Hey" and looked up to see a muscular 16 year old Jacob shirtless. I screech "JACOB!" and ran past Billy to hug Jake when I got this strange feeling to never let go but I did to look at his face. His beautiful eyes and face and those full lips.

Jake looked at me with longing. But my mom and Billy sat their awkwardly so we went Into their living room. When we got pizza Billy order 2 page pepperoni pizza and Jake a one all to himself which I very impressive in my point of view. Then after we ate the sun was setting and we had to go home but right before we left k heard a howl " Is their any wolves in this area?" They shake their heads and then Jake also has to leave we all say goodbye and we all go.

When I got home I went to my room and started organizing I had a little seat in the window and I can see the forest perfectly. When I sit down in the window I see a huge tan wolf looking at me it howled and ran into the woods. I get out my schekt pad and draw the wolf. In the drawing its howling at the moon in the starlight. When I fall asleep I dream about Jacob and the wolf. Also their was a few more giant wolves coming toward us slowly.

 **AN~please write a review I might do an update everyday or once a week it all depends on if I'm busy I hope you liked it!**


	3. The move

When I woke up I felt a little taller but I just blew it off and went to get breakfast. Mom was already down their making breakfast but then I heard her talking to someone on the phone so I waited until I knew who it was then after a few minutes I heard "Bye Billy see you soon". After that I quickly and I mean too quickly go down the stairs so instead of speed walking I'm falling. Final I get to the kitchen and mom looks at me with surprise "Hey bells I think k you grew " I just nod my head in reply and dig in to the food but when I'm done not even a minute has passed and I ask mom for more. Then she puts her ha n d on my head then jumps back looking horrified. I say "MOM what is wrong!?" She shakes her head and gose to the phone. After she says nothing I get really pissed off and start shaking so I head for the forest I don't know why. After I see a red haze I look down to see I have paws and look behind me and its the same. I start saying in my head why me why did the legends half to be true ? Are their vampires ugh I'm just by myself know one can hear me I start whining then I hear A vice that says emstrongcalm down then I see a black wolf come forward with a tan brown wolf next to it. I ask "who are you?"they responds in my head and I jump when they say "I'm Sam and I think you know Jacob" when I look at the tan wolf closer something happens It's like I want to be anything for him or do anything for him it's not gravity holding me down its I ask "what just happend Jacob steps up and says "you imprinted" ask what that is and he says "it's where you find your soul know about love at first sight well it's stronger then it. So let's try to get you back into wolf form ok? Then you can come meet the pack" they go behind some trees and tell me what to do "So just calm down and try to focus." Sam says they get me clothes without looking at me. After we all shift is what they call it we head to Sam's place to meet the run without a sweat their and I keep up with them easily. Once we get their Sam goes In first with Jake at my side. Then all the heads turn to look at me so I try to hide behind Jake but instead of helping me he chuckles and pulls me into his arms . I look at the group of people one more time and Sam says "Well this is our new member her name is Isabelle but call her belle" they all nod and the youngest one I think says " I'm Seth, this is Leah , Paul, Quil, Embry ,and Jared."

~ please right a review


End file.
